


Szwy

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, References to Depression, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Trochę o Starku, który nie rozumie uczuć, o Stevie, który go ich uczy i o bolesnym zderzeniu z rzeczywistością.





	Szwy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_runaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_runaway/gifts).



  
Tony Stark był geniuszem.  
  
Był to niezaprzeczalny fakt, który notorycznie potwierdzały jego wynalazki, odkrycia, a także nagłówki gazet i internetowych blogów, choć te ostatnie częściej krzyczały wytłuszczoną czcionką o Starku, jako o miliarderze, playboyu, filantropie i Iron Manie, nieraz zaznaczając, że mimo tych wszystkich „zalet", Stark jest zwyczajnym dupkiem. Było to po części prawdą, jednak wcale nie tak ciężką do zaakceptowania. Tony cieszył się, że w prasie nie pojawiła się, jak dotąd, jedna z jego największych wad. A mianowicie ta, że kompletnie nie znał się na uczuciach. Oczywiście nie miał problemów z flirtem, wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiał mu nawet przyjemność. Tylko gdzieś w jego głowie płonęła lampka, nasuwająca myśl, iż większość osób leciała bardziej na jego portfel czy zbroję Iron Mana. I że tak naprawdę Anthony dla nikogo się nie liczył.  
  
Taki stan rzeczy utrzymywał się do pewnego czasu. Teraz, ktoś go zupełnie w tym rozumiał i leżał właśnie na kanapie w pracowni Tony'ego, wstawił ją tam specjalnie dla niego, choć nigdy by się nikomu do tego nie przyznał. Jego gość drzemał, jedna dłoń przytrzymywała oprawiony w skórę szkicownik, prezent od Tony'ego na święta, który unosił się przy każdym oddechu śpiącego. Druga ręka wisiała kilka centymetrów nad podłogą, chwilę wcześniej wypadł z niej ołówek, po który Tony właśnie się schylał. Stanął tuż nad swoim gościem i delikatnie wyjął notatnik spod jego dłoni, odstawiając go na stolik znajdujący się tuż przy kanapie. To też był jego wymysł, najwidoczniej udany, bo piętrzyły się na nim ołówki, książki, jakieś stare płyty, a nawet kasety z jazzem z lat 20. i 30. Gdzieś spod sterty jego niedokończonych projektów, wynalazków czekających na ulepszenie oraz pudełek po zamówionych fast foodach, wyciągnął puchaty, ciepły koc, okrywając nim śpiocha, po czym przystanął przyglądają mu się dokładniej.  
  
Mocno zaznaczona linia szczęki, jak zawsze świeżo ogolona. Jasne kosmyki postanowiły przestać trzymać rygor i rozsypały się po oparciu kanapy. Tony'ego zaskoczyły, jak zresztą zawsze, bardzo długie, ciemne rzęsy. Gdy upewnił się, że jego gość śpi zaciągnął się jego zapachem, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Bo Steve zawsze pachniał, jak coś rozgrzanego przez słońce. Trochę niczym las, a trochę jak ciepła poranna herbata, jak grafit z ołówka, nagrzana skóra, jak jego ulubione korzenne ciastka i kawa, którą pili zaledwie kilka godzin temu.  
  
Tony kompletnie nie znał się na uczuciach. Nie podlegały one żadnym algorytmom, a przynajmniej nie te, które aktualnie odczuwał. Więc Stark się w nich zupełnie pogubił.  
  
Wydawało mu się, że całym sercem kochał Pepper. A jednak dziewczyna zostawiła go już ponad rok temu, nie potrafiąc z nim wytrzymać. Chociaż nie, Pepper nie mogła wytrzymać z Iron Manem, bo Tony, jako zwykły Tony bez zbroi i nazwiska Stark, nawet dla niej nieszczególnie się liczył. I oczywiście nie chciał tu powiedzieć, że Pepper była z nim tylko dla pieniędzy czy sławy, był pewien, że tak nie było. Mimo wszystko, ona właśnie romansowała z jakimiś gościami, a on Tony wciąż nie potrafił się do końca otrząsnąć po tamtym związku. Stwierdzenie, że czas leczy rany, mógł włożyć między bajki.  
  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go delikatny uśmiech, który sprawił, że znów odnalazł w sobie siłę, aby odsunąć cierpienie na inny plan.

***

\- Masz świadomość tego, że musisz jeść?  
  
\- Nie jestem głodny - mruknął pochylając się nad swoim wynalazkiem. Ciszą pocieszył się tylko przez krótką chwilę, po czym jego skupienie ponownie przerwał głos Nadziei Ameryki.  
  
\- Tony?  
  
Zignorował to bez większych trudności. Nie był nawet zirytowany, w końcu większość ludzi była tylko opartym na pochodnych węgla, niestabilnym, organicznym i niezbyt rozgarniętym tworem, który nie powinien wyprowadzać go z równowagi.  
  
\- Proszę?  
  
\- Nie masz lepszych rzeczy do roboty, niż opiekować się mną, Kapitanie?  
  
Steve westchnął cierpiętniczo, podszedł do Tony'ego, pochylając się nad nim i zaglądając przez ramię na jego najnowszy projekt  
  
\- A jeśli dam ci się zabrać do jednej z tych ohydnie drogich i restauracji, które tak lubisz.  
  
Tony spojrzał na niego, jednym z tych spojrzeń, po których każdy czuł się zeskanowany i odczytany z dokładnością po pięciu miejsc po przecinku. Mina Steve'a idealnie zdradzała, iż Kapitan doskonale wiedział, że wygrał. Stark pogrzebał jeszcze chwilę przy układzie scalonym, po czym, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia odepchnął się od blatu i odjechał na krześle prawie pod samo wyjście z pracowni.  
  
\- Wydaje mi się, że jednak zrobiłem się głodny - powiedział wstając i ruszając w kierunku prysznica - Ale nie myśl, że ma to jakikolwiek związek z twoją prośbą! - krzyknął na odchodnym.

***

Różnili się, to dość oczywiste. Steve był człowiekiem przeszłości, a Tony, najlepiej odnalazłby się w świecie za kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt lat, gdy technika stałaby na jeszcze wyższym poziomie zaawansowania. Artysta i naukowiec. Tarcza i miecz. Socjalny introwertyk i samotny ekstrawertyk. Dla pierwszego liczyła się wiara, miłość i nadzieja, a drugi patrzył na świat, jako coś do ulepszenia, coś co zawsze może być większe, lepsze.

***

\- Jeśli tak bardzo denerwuje cię jej widok, to po co poszedłeś na ten bankiet? Wiedziałeś przecież, że tam będzie.  
  
Tony nie uraczył go żadnym komentarzem. Wiedział, że Rogers miał rację. Nie powinien tam iść, a już na pewno nie zaczynać obrażać jej przy wszystkich zgromadzonych. Pepper na to nie zasługiwała, po tym wszystkim, co razem przeżyli.  
  
\- Powinieneś ją przeprosić - stwierdził Steve, opierając się o blat kuchenny. Ręce założył na piersi, a bystre, błękitne oczy lustrowały każdy jego ruch.  
  
\- Zejdź ze mnie, okay? - wrzasnął Tony.  
  
Steve zamrugał kilkakrotnie zupełnie nie spodziewając się tego wybuchu. Sarkazmu, cynizmu, kąśliwej uwagi, ale nie krzyku.  
  
\- To jest właśnie twój problem, nie potrafisz zrozumieć, że ludzie popełniają błędy! To dlatego nie możesz zrozumieć, jak wygląda to z mojej perspektywy! Wiesz co? - nagle znalazł się tuż przy Kapitanie - Nawet superbohaterowie mają cholerne prawo do błędu. Oczywiście oprócz Ciebie. Ty jesteś cudownym, świętoszkowatym Kapitanem Ameryką, panem idealnym, wzorem do naśladowania - urwał, tak jakby nagle zacięła mu się płyta. Po czym spuścił wzrok i dodał już zupełnie cicho - Nawet mój ojciec wolałby zastąpić mnie tobą.  
  
Cisza zawisła między nimi niczym żelazna kurtyna.  
  
Stark czuł się zupełnie rozbity, jakby padły mu wszystkie bezpieczniki. Nie potrafił znaleźć już nawet powodu do jego wybuchu. Wyminął Kapitana, kierując się w stronę barku, bo pragnął się urżnąć i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Został zatrzymany tuż przed butelką ulubionej whisky. Spodziewał się szarpnięcia, może nawet uderzenia, ale nie ciepłego, pełnego akceptacji i swoistego zrozumienia przytulenia.  
  
I nagle kompletnie nic nie rozumiał, Steve nie wpasowywał się w żaden algorytm, który próbował stworzyć. Wiedział tylko, że chce być bliżej, najbliżej jak to tylko możliwe, bo obecność Kapitana działała na niego zarówno kojąco, jak i pobudzająco. I nie chodziło tu tylko o pomysły na nowe wynalazki, jego wyobraźnia również osiągała najwyższe obroty.  
  
Chciał go, bliżej, bardziej, a przede wszystkim już. Teraz. Pragnął jego obecności, jego dotyku, jego ust  
  
I otrzymał je.

  
***

Był pewien, że cierpiał już wcześniej, ale nikt nigdy nie pozostawił w nim takiej ziejącej pustki. Słowa pocięły najodleglejszy nawet zakątek jego duszy. Ciągle miał wrażenie, że szedł na dno, ale niestety wciąż oddychał, łapał hausty powietrza, łapczywie, instynktownie i nienawidził się za to.  
  
Patrzył na niego tylko chwilę, ale Tony nie był nawet pewny, co dokładnie ujrzał w tym spojrzeniu. System nie wykrył żadnego krwotoku, ale jego życie uciekało z niego z zawrotną szybkością, tak, że miał różnokolorowe mroczki przed oczami.  
  
I teraz, gdy nie pozostało mu już nic oprócz wspomnień jego pocałunków, potykał się o własne nadzieje. A w duchu błagał, by przyszła jakaś pomoc. Nawet gdyby znalazł ją w dłoni samej śmieci.  
  
Patrzył, jak on odchodził, podtrzymując swojego przyjaciela za ramię. Chciał odchodzić z nim, ale on wybrał inaczej. Oddał serce i uczucia komuś innemu, a Stark był wściekły na samego siebie, że kiedykolwiek w to uwierzył. W nich. Razem.  
  
Czuł się jakby Rogers zawirusował jego wewnętrzny system, odbierając mu w ten sposób umiejętność chłodnego, racjonalnego myślenia. Tak jakby to wszystko zostało zniszczone, spalone, zmienione w zimne, ziejące pustką nic. I chyba składał się z samej pustki.  
  
Chyba potrzebował igły i nici, żeby zaszyć paskudną dziurę. Musiał wyrzucić go ze swojej głowy, wszyć tam coś innego, nowego.  
  
Może, jeśli potrafiłby porzucić poczucie, że on był jego miłością, że to przy nim poznał istotę uczuć, mógłby ruszyć dalej. Potrzebował kogoś, kto przywróciłby go do życia. Albo chociaż egzystencji.  
  
Ale teraz próbował założyć szwy, bez możliwości powodzenia, bo do zszycia nie pozostało już nic, co byłoby warte uwagi.  
  
Jednak jego to nie obchodziło.  
  
Nikomu się przecież nie przyzna, że zamierzał skończyć tę osobistą operację martwy.

 

 


End file.
